1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a shovel, which an auxiliary handle is pivoted thereon for facility of throwing the shoveled object off.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional shovel having a main handle 81, a blade member 82 mounted on an end of the main handle 81 and an auxiliary handle 83 with an end thereof mounted on the main handle 81 adjacent to the blade member 82. The auxiliary handle 83 is spread from the main handle 81 so as to facilitate the user in operating the shovel by holding the main handle 81 and the auxiliary handle 83.
In shoveling operation, the hand holding the main handle 81 is lower than the hand holding the auxiliary handle 83 when moving the shovel to pick objects up on the blade member 82. The user has to tip the blade member 82 to throw the objects off. In the throwing operation, the user has to move the hand holding the main handle 81 upwards and move the hand holding the auxiliary handle 83 downwards to turn the blade member in an inverted position. That is not an easy operation, especially when heavy objects are collected on the blade member 82. Users must use great power to operate the aforesaid shovel and may incur musculoskeletal injury when using the shovel in a heavy duty application.